1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a combination toilet seat lifter and toilet flusher.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The U.S. Pat. No. 1,999,555 to Adams teaches a handle fixedly attached to a toilet seat for raising and lowering the toilet seat without the danger of contaminating the user's hands. However, no provision is provided on the handle for holding a deodorant.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,081,249 to Pryba teaches a counterbalance weight containing a porous deodorizer which is located on a bar a distance from the toilet seat. However, the deodorant is discharged only when the toilet seat is raised or lowered.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,758,315 to Hylton teaches a commode whose the seat lid can be raised or lowered without the necessity of touching the seat lid with the hands. However, only conventional means are provided for flushing the toilet.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,455 to Vanderbrook teaches a rod fixedly attached to a toilet seat for raising and lowering the toilet seat without the danger of contaminating the user's hands. However, located around the bar is a porous body that soaks up a vaporizing germicide liquid.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,582 to Giallourakis teaches a seat handle for toilets in which one may grab the handle without having to actually touch the toilet seat itself. However, only conventional means are provided for flushing the toilet.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,246 to DeVargas et al. teaches a handle attachable, to the underside of the toilet seat so that the user may readily raise and lower the seat without touching the seat itself. However, only conventional means are provided for flushing.
Numerous innovations for toilet seats have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.